The Swap
by VeronicaTheOfficialCreepypasta
Summary: This Is The Story Of How Me And Jeff Ran Into Our Genderswaped Up, Victor And Jenn.


The swap

By: Veronica

It was such a surprise to meet them! It started out when me and Jeff were walking back to his house after being in the under realm. I then spotted two shadows in the distance. They looked familiar. "Hey, do you know those two?" I asked Jeff. Jeff turned to see the shadows. "Hmm...No I haven't seen them before, but they do look familiar to me somehow..." Jeff replied. One of the shadows walked towards us. "Uh...can we help you?'' I asked the shadow. The shadow looked up and smiled evilly. He then said something familiar to me. "It's me..." the shadow said to me. I gasped in shock. The shadow then pinned my head towards a tree. I struggled to get away. He then stopped to look at me. He was shocked. I looked up at his face. I became shocked as well. He...looked almost exactly like me! He was a blonde boy, with a leather jacket, a striped black shirt, jeans and sneakers, with black eyes with black blood on the cheeks...just like me! We starred at each other in shock. "Who are you?..." I asked him. Jeff then felt something grab him from behind. "Hey! Get the hell off of me!'' he yelled. Jeff struggled to get away. A knife was then pointed at his neck. "Shhh..." The person from behind him told Jeff. "Jeez...you need to relax." The voice said to Jeff. Jeff turned around. They both saw each other. The person let go of Jeff. They stared at one another. She had black long hair, a pale face, a white hoodie, black pants, and a big cut smile, just like Jeff! I then made the boy get off of me, and I ran to Jeff. We stood next to each other, as we saw the two look-a-likes. "Who are you two?..." I asked them.

"I...am Victor." said the look-a-like me. "And I'm Jenn.'' said the look-a-like Jeff. "How the hell do you two look like us?" Jeff asked them. "Why the hell do you look like us?'' said Jenn. "Temper much?'' Jeff said to Jenn. "Same with you." Jenn replied. "Guys, calm down! This doesn't solve anything." I said to the two. "Agreed, this doesn't help." Victor said to them. Jeff and Jenn glared at each other. "Hmm...The chick's got a point." Jenn said to Jeff. "Uh, the name's Veronica." I replied. "The name's Jeff." Jeff said to them. "Wait. I think I might know why we look similar." Victor. "Well, what is it?" Jenn asked Victor. "If Jenn is the same as Jeff and I'm the same as Veronica, then that means...we are Gender Swapped!" Victor said to all of us. "Gender Swapped?" me and Jeff said at the same time. "Yep! That is why we are the same, but we have different genders!'' Jenn chuckled. "That would explain the charms Jeff has for Veronica." Jenn said as she looked at Jeff. Jeff smiled at me. I blushed as I smiled back. "Victor, does Jenn treat you well?'' I asked Victor. Victor smiled at Jenn. "She does." Jenn wrapped her arms around Victor's neck. "And that's what I like to hear." She said as she smirked at him. Victor chuckled. As Jenn leaned into Victor's face to kiss him, they started to flash. They looked like they were vanishing away. "What's going on?" I asked. "They are not supposed to be here." Jeff said to me. "If they are us, and if they are in our world, then they can't be here. It might cause problems." Jeff said to me. "We got to get you guys back home." I said to them.

"But where would we go? We don't know where the well is? Our well." Victor said to us. "Hmm..." Jenn said. "Ah! I got an idea!" Jenn exclaimed. Jenn then pulled out her laptop from her bag, and she opened it. "Now, all I got to do is to open up this file, and it will open up the portal for BENNY!" Jenn said to us. "Who the hell is BENNY?" I asked them. "Oh, she's my best friend!" Jenn said to me. "Hey, I think she's talking about BEN." Jeff said to me. "Oh, that makes sense!.'' I said as Jenn clicked on the file, that opened up a portal. The computer started to glitch and static. Then, a hand climbed out of the screen. A girl appeared, with blonde hair, black eyes, and a green cap, just like BEN. "Hey BENNY!" Jenn said to her. "Sup guys, hey Victor!" BENNY said to them. "So, why did you need me?'' BENNY asked them. Jenn then pointed at me and Jeff. BENNY had a surprised look on her face. "Whoa! What the hell? How do you guys, look alike?" BENNY asked. "That's exactly why we brought you here. We are stuck in our Genderswaped world. We needed you to help us find a way back to my place." Jenn explained to BENNY. "Hmm...You guys really do look alike...Sure! I will help you guys get back to your place!" BENNY said. "But however, there's a slight problem with that." BENNY said to us. "What is it?" Jeff asked her. "Well, In order to send them back, I need to gather up our Genderswaped friends in order to create a dimensional gate back to our world." BENNY said to all of us. "Here, I will be right back, I'm gonna grab the Creepypasta crew!" BENNY said, as she climbed back through the computer. "Wow. BENNY is a lot the same like BEN." Jeff said to me.

After a few moments, the computer static and glitched like never before. The computer went out of control! "Whoa! Stand back!'' Jenn said to all of us, as we stood back away from the computer. Then one by one, our Genderswaped friends came out. BENNY, Laughing Jill, Maskette, Hoodette, Slender Woman, and Smiley Dog! "Wow!" I said as I saw the entire Genderswaped crew. "Guys, this is Jeff, and Veronica, Victor and Jenn's Gender swap!" BENNY said to the group. "We heard about you when BENNY came to get us!" Laughing Jill said to us. "Indeed, we will be happy to help!" Hoodette said. "Now, all we need to do is to scream in our best voices! Loud and clear!" As the Genderswaped crew stood around Jenn and Victor, they screamed. The force of the scream, cause a vortex to open up, a black vortex, filled with the screams of humans. "There! We got it!' BENNY said to the crew. The crew cheered as they got the portal back up! "Well, we should be leaving." Victor said to us. "Yeah... It was nice knowing you guys." I said to them. "You too." Jenn said. "Come along, Victor." Jenn said as they both held hands walking into the vortex, with the Genderswaped crew following them. "Don't worry; we will see you guys soon. We promise!" Victor said to us. "See ya guys!" Jeff yelled as they went through the vortex. They waved, as the vortex closed. "Well, that was...Interesting." I said to Jeff. "Yeah..." Jeff said to me. Jeff cleared his throat. "Anyways, lets head back." Jeff said as he leaned closer to me. "When we head back, we could have a little fun, If you know what I mean." Jeff said as he smiled in a sexy, flirtish way. I chuckled as we headed back to Jeff's place. And Victor and Jenn, were back, safe and sound in their world.

The End


End file.
